Talk:Papillon/@comment-29325824-20180321155638
So this is what I got by throwing the text through Google translate. Make of it what you will: Papillon · Papillon genus · Insect type ○ Habitat ... plain, forest ○ temper ... ... dedicated, temperate ○ Food ...... flower nectar It is a monster of a butterfly with beautiful wings of rich colors, "Green Worm" is growing form. If you have a pretty maiden figure, if you dance in the sky you will receive the sunshine and the shining wings will rob the eyes of those who see it, it will only attract men's heart. It is said that it is a symbol of spring and the inside of their head is full of warm happiness as if it embodies it. The figure that gently and kindly touches anyone from its warm personality will make the hearts of those who touched her feel calmer like the "Merry of Spring" is like that. For her own husband who emerged from the pupa, he repeatedly bodies his body repeatedly in the pupa and turns warm love and devotion as if returning graceful grace. Those who dress pretty and ornate charm rather than hilarious fascia do not attack human men or do direct seduction. If my husband does not want to intersect, it will be just trying to show my happiness just to spend by my husband, so that my husband can live a better life. However, Papillon, an adult, is a form specialized in "reproductive" aimed at leaving a child. The bodies that grew up into adults while remembering the line of sight and the point touched by the husband among the many fellowships in the pupa became specialized to stimulate the husband's desire and the larvae In the early days the odor that invokes the male that was released only from the sense of touch is worn on the whole body with a sweet aroma prepared into a more favorable one. In case In addition, her husband passed fellowship in the pupa, bringing greater pleasure to her husband, squeezing more spirit and changing herself to a more childish one I have knew the body of himself with the body. In other words, they only exist, they raise their husband's reproductive desire and ask for fellowship. Therefore, they are always beautifully dedicated just next to their husband, so that they can accept husbands at any time. The larva body specializing in "meal" was hungry at any time, but the same can be said for adults specialized in "reproductive". In their heads called "spring", they are filled with happiness only by spending time with their husbies without intersecting, although they do not show their "hungry" appearance at first sight, It is greedily seeking mating to drip, to eat deliciously the husband and add happiness. In case The meal in the correct meaning is enough to suck a small amount of flower nectar, but if you treat a lot of dishes in front of you, you will be able to show a happy eating appetite that does not show decline. In Papillon there are individuals who have rarely obtained men and have become pupaes and have reached adults, which are different in character from normal individuals. Originally, an adult body was made with all nutritious secretions that were supposed to be given to men in the pupa, while being retained in the body, the body is more marvelous and plump, As it sees, it tends to be full of charm of sex, and it will become like to sprinkle burning sparkling faces to approaching male. Although it does not attack human men and does not directly seduce, like this, ecology specialized to get husband anyhow appears like this.